The Ending (Sequel to The Truth Comes Out)
by AnimeMandi22
Summary: Severus won't let Remus into his life, but he won't let Remus move on either. Will Sevy ever be able to let Remy in or will he push him away and into someone else's arms? And what in all the hells does a dead James Potter have to do with anything? Rated M just to be sure. Completed Just uploading chapters. There are other characters but I'm not giving them away!
1. Chapter 1

_**Dedication:**__ To my friend Robbie_

_**Warnings:**__ Slash, malexmale, guys that are in love with each other. Don't like? Don't read!_

_**Pairings:**__ Severus/Remus, Remus/OC, possibly some more Draco/Harry. There may be more but I haven't decided yet_

_**Summary: **__Severus won't let Remus into his life, but he won't let Remus move on either. Will Sevy ever be able to let Remy in or will he push him away and into someone else's arms? And what in all the hells does a dead James Potter have to do with anything?_

_**A/n:**__ Severus is going to be quite OOC at times cuz I don't like him all mean and nasty all the time. Also this is going to be AU so you are warned. __ I'm know that Godric's Hollow and Spinner's End are the probably the names of the towns in which they lived, however, I am using them as the names of the streets. Please just keep in mind as you read that Godric's Hollow and Spinner's End are streets in the same town, otherwise you could become slightly confused. Lol, this is probably already confusing so just start reading and it will become clear. Sorry the chapters are short but I hope that it's good enough that people won't mind them being short._

**Chapter 1: Not So Happily Ever After**

Remus came rushing into the class room and began shouting hysterically.

"I can't take this anymore! It's been over a year since you said we could _work_ on our relationship. I can't stand it. You won't even let me kiss you on the cheek, but when I try to go out with other people you get pissed off. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I can't be loyal to you when you don't even want me and flinch away every time I try to get close. I'm leaving tomorrow morning to go on summer vacation. If you can't make up your mind, I may not come back. You have until morning to decide if we stay friends for the rest of our lives and you let me be with whomever I wish, or you finally let me in and be with me. I leave at nine by portkey, it's up to you. If you want to be with me and work this out then be ready and in Albus' office before then," and with that said Remus left a slightly confused but very pissed Severus Snape standing in the center of his first year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw Potions class, who were so scared of their normally timid and quiet Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that they didn't dare move let alone discuss what had just happened.

"Class dismissed," when they didn't move, he made himself clear. "Get. Out. Now," growled Severus as the first years, quickly and quietly, picked up their things and ran from the room.

To say Severus Snape was pissed was an understatement. He'd been in his final class for the year when Remus had rushed in and given his little speech. Though he knew why Remus was upset and had a right to be, it didn't excuse that he had barged into his classroom full of students and lit into Severus in front of them.

Just as Remus had said, Severus often interfered with personal dates that Remus went on. Severus couldn't stand the fact that Remus was with anyone except him, but he couldn't bring himself to allow Remus to get close to him. Not after being hurt by James.

_I thought Remus understood that! I'm a lot more open then I was a year ago. Remus said that we would take the time to get to know one another again. Maybe… maybe he doesn't want to have to deal with it anymore. I guess Remy doesn't love me as much as he says._

By this time, Severus was standing in his bath room, leaning on the sink and looking into the mirror. Tears slowing slid down his cheeks at the thought that Remus might not love him anymore. Over the past year, Severus had come to realize what Remus meant to him. A little over a week ago he had finally realized just how much he loved Remus when he walked into a new club in Hogsmeade and found Remy draped over some guy at the bar. His stupid anger had gotten the better of him and he'd screamed and hollered at Remus in front of everyone there before storming out. Remus hadn't spoken to him since, well until he'd stormed into the classroom.

Walking back to the sitting room, Severus conjured a glass and a bottle of whiskey. After pouring himself a drink he banished the bottle. It wouldn't be good to get drunk; he might do something that he shouldn't.

He needed to think. Should he go with Remus? It was only for the summer. They would be alone. They could fix things up.

_But what if I can't open up? What if Remy decides he doesn't want to deal with me anymore? What if I open up to Remy and he pushes me away like Jamie did? I wish I could tell him how much I love him but I can't. I can't risk having my heart ripped out again. _

Tipping the glass up to take another swig he found it empty and conjured the Whiskey again to replenish it. Taking a drink he fell back into his thoughts.

"I will be on my way," Remus said to the headmaster.

"Give him a few more minutes," Albus pleaded.

"He's had all night, plus ten minutes. I'll miss the train if I don't leave now."

"Alright. Will you be back next year?"

"No... I don't know. You should look for another Defense teacher just incase."

"I hope you can at least enjoy your vacation."

Remus made his way to the floo, "I hope so to."

"Remus?" Albus spoke making the werewolf turn back.

"Yes?"

"What should I tell him if he asks were you have gone?"

"I doubt he will but tell him I'm… just tell him he should know where I am," with those last few words Remus disappeared from the fire place.


	2. Chapter 2

****AN: I realize these are much shorter then my normal chapters so I have decided to update them 2 at a time. I hope everyone enjoys it. 

**Chapter 2: Severus' Mistake**

Severus came to with a splitting headache and pain in his neck. Opening his eyes he learned two things. One, he was still in the living room and two, it was morning. How early in the morning he didn't know, but the light from the spelled window was making his head worse so he closed his eyes.

The night before the Potions Master had decided, after quiet a few glasses of whiskey, he would go with Remus for the summer. Severus knew he would need to get ready soon, but first he needed to know exactly what time it was. Fumbling to pull out his wand, Severus cast a _Tempus_ spell. The voice, which Severus had always hated, spouted out the time.

"9:10 am."

"SHIT," Severus screamed!

The normally poised, calm, and collected man scrambled to get up and ran out the door, stumbling over everything in his way. He swore someone must have moved every piece of furniture that he owned. On his way to get to Albus' office he nearly ran over a few Slytherin, but he didn't care he had to get there before Remus left. He didn't know what he would say to the werewolf but he knew the first thing he needed to do was get to the headmaster's office.

Severus had never run so fast in his life. He sped through the hallways and up staircases, scaring the crap out of all the students and some of the teachers along the way, until he found himself in front of the well known griffin statue. After practically screaming the password, he ran up the stairs while the statue was still moving. Severus didn't even bother to knock; he just flew into the room.

"Remus!" Severus shouted. He came to a skidding halt inches before he actually slammed into Dumbledore. Looking around he didn't see the werewolf. "Albus where is Remus? Please tell me he hasn't left yet!"

Albus' eyes were sad as he answered his Potions teacher, "I'm sorry, Remus left about 5 second before you came through the door."

"Where is he going? I have to follow him."

"He told me to tell you that you should know where he is."

"What? I don't know where he's gone! Can't you just tell me Albus?"

"I would if I knew where he was, but he didn't even tell me where he was going," Albus explained to the distraught man.

Severus slumped down into one of the plush chairs and closed his eyes.

_What am I going to do? I need him! I need to find him! I don't know where he would go. I don't know where to find him. This is what I get for drinking. I know better then to drink. Why did I do that? Maybe he's at the mutt's place. No, Harry is having it remodeled for him and Draco. Maybe he's at his parent's home? No, he sold the place ages ago. Where has he been talking about going? France, right? No, I remember he said it was to far from Harry. Godric's Hollow? No, he said Harry and Draco were staying there till Grimmauld Place was finished and he was sick of seeing them make out all the time. God I haven't a clue where Remy could be. I'm so screwed._

Albus cleared his throat to bring Severus out of his obvious musings. Sev opened his eyes to stare at the man. Severus was trying his damnedest not to cry in front of the headmaster.

"Why don't you spend the summer at Spinner's End? Get to know the locals?"

"What?" Snape bellowed.

"You need a break Severus! You and Lupin both do! Take the summer and relax. You can fix this next year."

"Remus said he wouldn't come back," kept his voice low and even, but he wanted to scream at the older man.

"Of course he will come back, he loves teaching these kids just like you do. Though, neither of you would admit it."

"Fine, I'll go to Spinner's end, but I'm not going to _get to know the locals_ as you put it. I don't care about those people," Severus grumbled as left to get his is effects together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Godric's Hollow and Spinner's End **

Remus sighed as he stepped into the house. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to stay with the boys. He'd been complaining to Severus most of the year that he was sick of seeing the boys constantly making out and here he was agreeing to spend the entire summer with them.

_Yeah, well this aught to be an interesting summer. I was expecting Severus to be here. Now, I'm stuck alone with two horny teenage boys, who can't stop making out for five minutes. At least with… NO… I promised myself I wouldn't think about him. I am going to have a great summer worry free. _

Remus made his way through the house and up the stairs to the bedrooms. The first two rooms he came to were the rooms Harry and Draco used. It wasn't hard to figure out whose was whose. The room on his left was spotless and pristine, but the room on the right was as messy as its owner's hair. Though it seemed as if they had separate rooms, Remus could tell by the smell that both boys occupied each other's rooms as much as their own.

Moving on down the hall, Remus found four other doors, one to the bathroom, one to the master bedroom that used to be James and Lily's room and two bedrooms the same size as the boy's rooms. Remus didn't remember these rooms being there when he had visited James and Lily, so he assumed the boys must have added the rooms for him and Severus.

He decided to take the room farthest from the boys. He remembered staying here with Lily and James before they were killed. Remus knew the walls in the house were thin, and if Harry happened to be even the smallest bit like his father, which Remy knew he was, Harry wouldn't remember a silencing charm.

_I really don't want to hear my godson and his boyfriend going at it if I can help it. I have already been scared for life after hearing Lily and James. _Remus thought as he unpacked and un-shrunk his things.

By the time he was done, it was almost time for lunch and Remy decided to go into town and eat at the new restaurant the boys had mentioned, _Magic Espresso_ or some such thing.

HPHPHPHP

_I can't believe I actually told Albus I would go on vacation! I should be looking for Remus. Then again, I don't know why I should bother. I'm not going to find him and even if I could he's probably so mad at me he will never want to talk to me again. Maybe Draco or Harry knows where he is. Yeah, like they would really tell me even if I wanted to deal with those two horny teenagers._

Severus plopped his travel bags onto the bed and enlarged them. The man carefully removed everything and put it into place around the room. Once he was unpacked he systematically went to each room and cast cleaning charms until the house was spotless. The whole time, he grumbled to himself that he should have asked Albus to borrow one of the Hogwarts house elves and made them clean it up.

After cleaning the house from top to bottom, Severus was so tired he decided to take a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Enter, Doctor Bill(1)**

Remus slowly made his way down the sidewalk as he glanced into the shop windows. Each one had different items on display in their front windows. The broom and Quidditch supply store had the newest broom on sale, The Firebolt 3000. The pet store, which sold Muggle and magical pets, had six week old puppies and kitties that backed away as Remus passed the window.

There was a book store that had the newest Lockhart book, '_Who am I?_' on sale for 99.9% off. Apparently, the Lockhart craze had died down after everyone found out the man had lied about the whole thing and lost his mind in the process.

Next, he came upon an herb and flower shop. As he stepped by the door it opened and knocked Remus over. The man who had opened the door stood there staring down at Remus before coming to his senses.

"Oh Gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" He asked with a heavy German accent, as he offered his empty hand to Remus, who accepted it most willingly.

The man was… well… absolutely gorgeous in Remus' opinion. He had light brown eyes with black make-up around them, making them seem lighter. His hair was black and spiked up everywhere with blonde highlights, it reminded Remus of Harry's except that this guy's was much longer. His hands were soft and gentle as he hauled Remus up off the concrete. He was dressed in black, tight fitting jeans and t-shirt. His nails were painted black with white tips and he had a few rings and a bracelet on.

_If I didn't know any better I'd say he was a girl._ Remus thought. _He reminds me of the students at Hogwarts that have gotten into the Muggle emo stuff. I wonder if he is a Muggle. Oh wait, he's got a wand sticking out of his jeans pocket. I don't think I want to know how he managed to get it in there without breaking it. Those pants are really tight. Though they do show off is amazing ass._

"Are you alright?" the man asked again, bringing Remus out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine," Remus tried to assure him.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he circled Remus to check for any damage he may have caused.

"I'm positive I am alright. Thank you for your concern," Remus said as he started to walk away. The circling was getting on Remus' nerves. It made him feel like prey for some vulture, and moony didn't take kindly to being threatened.

"Well, then at least let me take you out to lunch to apologize," The man grabbed his arm and send tingles every where.

"I don't even know your name. Besides, won't your girlfriend be upset?" Remus asked pointing to the bouquet of tulips the man held in his arms.

"Girlfriend?" he looked down at the flowers Remus pointed at. "Oh, no, haha, everyone either calls me Dr. Bill or just Bill. You can call me Bill. I picked these up for Mrs. Ada Stockhelm, an elderly patient of mine, because she is house bound after a fall a few weeks back and she says it is dull and dreary having to sit at home."

"Oh," was the only thing Remus could think of saying. _Very smooth Remus, very smooth! Wait…. He's a _**doctor**_!?_

"So will you let me take you out to lunch? I just need to drop these off at Mrs. Ada's first."

Remus smiled and weighed his options, _I could take the gorgeous guy's offer and have an interesting luncheon, or I could be all by myself and be miserable while I think about Severus. I think that's a no brainer at this point. _"I'll take you up on your offer."

SSRLSSRL

Severus woke with a start. Looking around, he tried to find what had woken him up. Suddenly, there was a sound from the front door. Sev rolled his eyes and got up. Apparently who ever it was decided just knocking didn't seem to be a sufficient way to get one to answer the door because the person was banging on it almost frantically.

"I'm coming. Stop banging on my door!" But it didn't help. The person just kept on banging. Finally, Severus reached the door and yanked it open. "What do you want!" he sneered. Then he froze, standing before him was someone he thought he would never see again and for the first time in his entire life Severus Snape promptly fainted.

_(1) I used Bill for my friend Robbie. He will have gotten it right away. I'll give virtual cookies and hugs from your favorite character if you know who he is. _

_(A/n: Lol! I know evil cliffy! I have been taking pointers from __**Netrixie **__and __**Bewitchedone**__! Lol! Please don't kill me or throw objects!)_


End file.
